<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honesty by StardustWhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719740">Honesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustWhip/pseuds/StardustWhip'>StardustWhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late Night Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustWhip/pseuds/StardustWhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu always loved her mate, though he could come off as strange to most of the Pokemon in the forest. But one day, he asks to talk to her in private, because there's something he just <em> has </em> to tell her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mimikkyu | Mimikyu/Pikachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late Night Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the Pokemon in the forest would say there was something weird about Pikachu’s mate, ever since she met him on the edge of the forest that fateful night. He was a different color than any Pikachu that any of them had ever seen. He was strangely scared of Ghost- and Steel-types but didn’t bat an eye at Ground-types. He always smiled, no matter the tone of his voice. And on that topic, there’s another thing: His mouth never moved.</p><p>But Pikachu didn’t mind. He was the cutest dang Pikachu she’d ever seen! And he was so caring, so smart… He was the one she wanted, no matter what.</p><p>Though, he could be pretty shy at times. It was adorable, but even Pikachu had to admit she wished her mate would talk about where he came from, especially since he did admit he wasn’t originally from the forest.</p><p>Still, she loved him. And she knew he loved her.</p><p>One day, Pikachu’s mate asked her to follow him to a place where there probably wouldn’t be any other Pokemon around. An abandoned PokeMart where the humans used to shop. None of the Pokemon in the forest would dare to come near, but Pikachu’s mate thought that just made it a perfect spot for him to talk with her.</p><p>Once they were inside, Pikachu’s mate stuttered for a moment. It was like he was struggling to find the words, until he eventually just took a deep breath and said, “I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p>Seeing the heartbreak on Pikachu’s face, he hastily clarified, “I don’t mean I’m breaking up with you! I mean, uh, you might want to break up with me…” There was another, shorter pause. “I’ve been keeping a secret from you. A really, really big secret.”</p><p>“I’m not a Pikachu.” He admitted. “I’m actually a Mimikyu. A Ghost/Fairy-type. And this is just a disguise like we all wear so we look like Pikachu. Because seeing our real form will drive most Pokemon and humans insane… or kill them.”</p><p>“I…” Pikachu held her paws to her mouth. This was, pun not intended, the shock of a lifetime. She thought she’d known this Pikachu like the back of her own paws, only to find out he wasn’t a Pikachu at all. But even with that… “I still love you.” She said, walking up to him and nuzzling him like she always did.</p><p>The marks on Mimikyu’s chest (which Pikachu began to suspect might be his real eyes) widened. “Really? After all this time lying to you? I thought it would be a miracle if you didn’t hate me.” </p><p>“Even if you’re not a Pikachu, even if you’re a ‘Mimikyu,’ then you’re still the Pokemon I love.” Pikachu said. "You're still the Pokemon who cared for me when I was sick. The Pokemon who's always been there for me." She wrapped her paws around him in a hug. “You’re still you.”</p><p>He began to tear up from joy. “I love you too, Pikachu.” He said, as hands came from under him and returned the hug.</p><p>“Well… I guess this means I can really look you in the eyes now, right?” Pikachu asked. “And we can defend each other from any Pokemon we’re weak against, and we can…” For the rest of that whole week, Pikachu would come up with all of the great things that would happen now that she knew who Mimikyu really was.</p><p>And for the rest of their lives, Mimikyu and Pikachu loved each other like they’d loved nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>